narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Berserkchart486/Sei's Original Fanon Canon Character Review Post
Hey guys, this is Berserkchart486. I'm just introducing an Idea proposed by the one and only Seireitou, and because of the previous vote from the community, we are going with it. We are replacing the previous application system with this. Basically, the idea is explained below by Seireitou. Because it was his idea, we're not going to change a single word of it. So, read the thing you voted for; except Lavi. Now,how to submit these characters is simple. You'll go to the Forum board http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Specific_Characters_Qualification_Exam and link your characters and answer the three following questions: *'What restricted material do they have? Please list them all. (examples being Sharingan, Sage Mode, Ice Release, Dust Release, et cetera)' *'What is their role in the FC? In terms of position, rank, titles, repute, and so on, what is their significance in the FC?' *'How do you plan for them to grow during the process of the FC? In terms of character growth, power and abilities growth, and so on?' That's it and thanks for being patient for these past few days with the applications disbanded. The Specific Characters Qualification Exam, or SCQE Why replace the Applications? Simply put, there are a number of reasons. The first being that they are a lot of unnecessary work. Think about it. You write out an application for an Uchiha character, right? You specify why they are around and all of that good stuff, but then, you have to do Sharingan applications. And then god forbid you want to give them any Sharingan techniques, right? That's like... how many is that? That's already SIX applications for a STANDARD Uchiha character that unlocks Mangekyō Sharingan. And that kind of work is what causes a lot of people to not want to participate in Rebirth, not because they aren't good writers, but simply because most people don't want to spend what little time they have online just doing applications left and right and then waiting DAYS for any kind of operator to look at their application. Now, like few people here, I personally think there are too many Uchiha. WAY too fucking many. But the sad part is that... they are a huge part of Naruto because of their plot significance in the series. Simply put, we can't tell people they can't make them, even in the FC. We can limit how many of them get Rinnegan, sure, but beyond that, we simply can't. And I've come to accept that restricting them isn't the right course of action. I've also come to realize that it isn't the fact that there are so many Uchiha running around that bothers me, but rather the fact that a good portion of them are not... very good. Most of them are generic Sasuke and Madara, with some small changes. And this is born out of the fact that NF operates on a very unorganized system. If you've seen me around, you know I have a tendency to go up to people's articles and raise a shit about things. And while I sometimes am just talking out of my ass, arguably a lot of my points are usually straight on. But almost all of it goes ignored because people can just waive any responsibility to improve their work quality by just accusing me of being a big bully. And why does this happen? Many reasons. But one of the biggest being that NF doesn't have an agreed-upon minimum for work quality. Rebirth's application system is only to ask why that character has the restricted material (ie. Sage Mode, Sharingan, et cetera) but does very little to actually examine if the character's article is any good. I mean, I've seen some of the articles approved for Rebirth, and I won't say any names, but there are some that... that just really make me want to cringe. And it's all because the operators look only to approve why the character has the restricted material, without actually JUDGING the CHARACTER itself. The problem here isn't the fact that there is so much Senjutsu and Sharingan around, but that of those who DO have that content, almost 80% of those articles are just... just really bad. Like just terrible. Furthermore, the current applications system supports the idea that all you need to do is the bare minimum to get your Sharingan or Sage Mode approved. And fuck the rest of your character. That is a horrible message to send users, both veterans and newer users alike, and I hope the operators understand this when considering my proposal. It only supports Chrono's assertion that NF will not improve in terms of work quality from the level of where we are today. But I disagree. I think it is possible. But not with the system we have now. We need a change. A proper change. One that will stick for good and will serve to better all of us as writers. What is the SCQE? The SCQE is essentially an assessment, a single assessment, that judges and grades a character that you wish to use in the FC. Even if the character has no restricted content, please submit the character anyway. It is based on the RPCQE concept that I, as an admin on Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia, have implemented personally and have seen things benefit from having it in effect. It's also tremendously less work than the constant need for these multiple applications. The Process So let me explain the SCQE as simply as I possibly can, by basically guiding you through how it would be for any individual user. For the sake of this demonstration, let's call this user... Kevin. Kevin wants to use an Uchiha character for the FC. His Uchiha character, named "Kenji Uchiha", has the basic Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Amaterasu, a unique dojutsu that accompanies his Amaterasu in the other eye, and Susanoo. He also has Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not exactly the most unique Uchiha, but you can't tell that on a glance. We have to stop looking at this character as just "another Uchiha" but a character that deserves to be judged and graded as its own character. Normally, with the applications, he'd have to go through... an Uchiha application first off and then all the other applications. I estimate about six applications. And the sad part is, even with all these applications, the only real thing being judged is the Uchiha abilities rather than the character itself. If anything else, this demotes Kenji to being nothing more than... a holder for Uchiha powers rather than a character designed for the purpose of being a character. There's just too much focus on the Uchiha stuff and not anywhere near enough focus on the other aspects of Kenji. Now, with the SCQE, while the reasoning behind his Uchiha content will be graded as well, the main focus will be on the character itself rather than the Uchiha stuff. Their personality, their history, the role they will play in the FC, and also the Uchiha stuff. Without needing to do all those needless applications. The true beauty of this system is that, it will be designed to cut down the amount of work needed for operators AND the users applying. How, you may ask? First off, the users that are applying don't have to write up anything new. At all. "But Sei, how can something so magical be possible?" Simple enough. On BFF, for the RPCQE, all a user has to do is submit their character's article to be reviewed under a single talk page created for the purpose of grading them. For us, we can just use the app boards. Imagine that, a system so easy that you just take your completed character and put their name on a new thread. And THAT'S IT! Okay, I'm sorry I got your hopes up like that. No, the truth is, you will still need to write up something. But it will so tremendously minuscule compared to the applications. You will need to answer three questions. That's all. *'What restricted material do they have? Please list them all. (examples being Sharingan, Sage Mode, Ice Release, Dust Release, et cetera)' *'What is their role in the FC? In terms of position, rank, titles, repute, and so on, what is their significance in the FC?' *'How do you plan for them to grow during the process of the FC? In terms of character growth, power and abilities growth, and so on?' The rest of the material that the operators will need to review will be on the actual character article. And the magic of this is, you need to do this just one time for that character. That's all. Once you finish this and get approved, that character is all set and ready to go for the FC! Simple isn't it? Not only simple, but tremendously more helpful in making sure that only quality characters end up in the FC while also pushing people to focus more on improving their characters' quality rather than just doing the bare minimum to get their Sharingan approved. For the operators, this makes things much easier because all they have to deal with is a single application, three measly questions, and then the character article is laid bare for them to examine without needing to go back and forth with the answers given on an application. The Grading Now then, instead of using those dumb "Approved" or "Denied" tags, which don't really do much other than to annoy people who have to wait forever to be told why they didn't get approved. This is a grading system rather than an approve/deny system that follows this process. The entire assessment is graded out of a total 250 Points. And it will be graded out of three operators. Only three operators should grade the assessment. You will be required to get a total 210 Points out of those 250, from at least two of the three operators, to be approved. It is graded through four specific parts. Character Article - Out of a total 100 Points (I copied this from my RPCQE grading rubric, so wherever it says "Committee", just replace with "Operators".) *'Appearance Section:' Rather simple, you will be judged on how well you wrote out this section. While some people consider this section to be pointless, it is far more important than you give it credit. Odds are it'll be impossible to find a perfect picture that 100% captures the image of your character, but even so, you have to express what your character looks like, what they're wearing, and all of that in words. This is crucial for all characters. The committee will grade you based on how well you described the character's appearance overall. But in comparison to everything else, not hugely important and therefore worth the least number of points. :*'Total Points:' 5 *'Personality Section:' Most likely the most important part of the character, you'll need to address the character's characteristics, traits, and so on. The majority of the grading will be focused on how interesting the character is, and by this, I mean you will receive an extraordinary low score if the character is one-dimensional. Try to make the character flourish as much as possible, and the committee will grade you depending on how well you came across in making your character seem unique. :*'Total Points:' 20 *'History Section:' A proper section on the character's history is significant to this. Self-explanatory, the committee will judge this based on how well the character's past connects with their personality and the effect past events may or may not have had on him/her. This is where you need to explain why and how they have obtained the restricted material, like Sharingan or Sage Mode or et cetera, so you need to be very very thorough here. :*'Total Points:' 30 *'Abilities Section:' While it was said that the personality section is most important, I'm pretty sure this section will be the longest of most users' articles, so it is the highest amount of points available. This should give you some freedom without worrying, but that being said, it is also very easy to lose points in this section. The committee will be most likely extremely strict on this section, and will focus on examining both how skilled the character is and how much you hinted at their future potential. And no, this doesn't mean you made your character the descendant of a demon king or something, it means you express how much they wish to become better at their skills and so on. This will be where it will be seen if the abilities are cohesive, if they fit with the overall character and go together instead of being pure power-ups. This is also where the operators will be examining the use of the restricted material, like Sharingan or Sage Mode, so you need to do well here. :*'Total Points:' 35 *'Proper Grammar:' Yes, I'm afraid there will be an entirely separate section for this. Grammar, for instance, must be carefully checked. Be sure to proofread the article with every edit. :*'Total Points:' 10 With that, there now remains 150 points from the original 250. And the other three aforementioned parts of the grading will be each of the three questions. Each question will be graded out of 50 points. And then you'll be done. Your character is good to go and won't need anymore assessing. Even if you want to add new things to them, this assessment will serve to make sure that the people involved in the FC care enough about their work and their fellow users that they won't try anything cheap. And if anybody does, then well, the operators will be there to set them straight. It's a very organized and fancy system that should keep everybody in line while contributing to improving the quality of work on our site. Conclusion So that's the general idea of this SCQE idea. I hope I've given you all a good idea about this system here to replace the application system with. Any comments or questions, please address them below. I think that if enough people support this idea, and the community has spoken, the admins will agree to abolish the application system and use this system instead. So it's all on you guys. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 05:57, November 14, 2014 (UTC) � Category:Blog posts